Power Curriculum Program
The is a special large-scale curriculum in Academy City taken alongside a regular curriculum, designed to unlock a student's potential in gaining and improving supernatural powers. All those who have gone through the program are called espers, regardless of level, though some people, such as Skill-Out, may choose to refer to those who actually show powers as espers.Komaba Ritoku referring to Awaki Musujime as an esper. History The Power Curriculum Program has been running for at least twenty years, as evidenced by Ellis participating in a program back then that aimed to create the first Magician-Esper hybrid.Toaru Majutsu no Index Light Novel Volume 06 Chapter 3 Between the Lines 2 Before that, programs and experiments for research on Espers have been going on since the time of the Cold War, such as the Stargate Project which tried to replicate natural-born espers (Gemstones).Toaru Majutsu no Index Light Novel Volume SS2 Chapter 6 Principles and Concepts The program's aim is for the student to attain their own Personal Reality, a term referring to normal reality being replaced by a person's own realityToaru Majutsu no Index Episode 12, which is the basis for gaining powers that often defy normal reality. Through a series of tests, studies, lectures, medicines, body stimulations (drugs injected directly into a blood vessel, brain being pierced directly from behind the ears) and hypnosis, a person's brain can be modified so that they can unlock their very own Personal Reality.Toaru Majutsu no Index Light Novel Volume 01 PrologueToaru Majutsu no Index Episode 13 Apparently, the program uses doublespeak in order for the city to deceive observers of the true nature of the many tests in the program, such as "recording skills" and "memorization skills". This is justfiable as some tests such as the ability to bend spoons can be dangerous due to the risk of trauma, tearing the blood vessels in brain and possibly something malignant such as RSPK Syndrome. The curriculum not only covers how to attain personal reality and powers, but also various concepts associated with it, such as basic Quantum Mechanic principles,Throughout the series, the thought experiment has been used as a basis for Personal Reality, wherein an esper can theoretically choose what happens to the cat inside the box. The is referenced as well, although this is not really expanded upon. as well as the effects of their powers, such as AIM diffusion fields. However, as a result of going through the program, it changes the body to run in a different circuit, because of this an esper using magic is highly likely to be injured, as magicians and esper run on very different circuits.Toaru Majutsu no Index Light Novel Volume 01 Chapter 2 Part 1 Naming According to Uiharu Kazari, esper ability names are decided on by the school, simple ones such as Electromaster or Telekinesis. However, there are also esper abilities that are decided by the student like Railgun.Toaru Majutsu no Index Light Novel Volume 15 Chapter 2 Part 10 It is unknown what criteria are required to have one name their own esper ability, though uniqueness of the ability may be a factor. Payment Joining the Power Curriculum Program is a contract that allows the esper to gain money, which is automatically banked into their accounts. The more prestigious the school or higher the level of the esper, the greater the reward. However, they are then tasked to participate in more experiments and researches.Toaru Majutsu no Index Light Novel Volume 06 Chapter 1 Part 8 System Scan Part of the program is the is a regular city-wide testing event in Academy City to determine the power levels of the espers with it, which is apparently supposed to be done at least once a school year.There is a slight anomaly regarding this, as Mikoto does the System Scan twice in the Toaru Kagaku no Railgun. However, one can assume that the test is done at least once a school year. Although, the test can apprently be done as well during special occasions.Toaru Kagaku no Railgun Episode 14 Each test is different depending on the esper's powers, such as teleporters trying to teleport large weight.Toaru Kagaku no Railgun Episode 01 Levels The esper is Academy City's categorization for esper abilities which determines how much a student has advanced in the Power Curriculum Program. Levels are determined through the System Scan. Most students are categorized as Level 0, normal people that have weak powers (Akemi) to the point of nonexistence (Saten Ruiko), but may have the potential to develop powers, and are encouraged to participate in the program to help them train or acquire their powers artificially. About 60% of Academy City's espers are Level 0s.However, not all Level 0s have no powers at all; there are special cases that a Level 0 has an ability that can't be directly measured (e.g., Kamijou Touma and Motoharu Tsuchimikado). While most students (Level 0s) fail the program as they never had powers to begin with or fail to increase their power, some start at higher Level than 0 and are able to advance their powers from their initial Level. (e.g. Misaka Mikoto who started as Level 1 and after some time she got to the Level 5) Although it has been revealed that even if this was the case, Academy City may not give them the resources and procedures they need if the cost of producing them would not compensate for the power gained, as dictated by the Parameter List. Therefore, even if an person like Saten Ruiko worked hard to gain a higher Level, it is possible that resources needed for her advancement would be used on someone else with better cost/power ratio (e.g. a Level 2 that can become Level 4 quickly). According to Tsukuyomi Komoe, Level 0s are an anomaly in the system, since the program can theoretically allow people to gain their own personal reality and therefore, powers if they consume enough "curriculum". Komoe states that solving the mystery behind the occurence of Level 0s maybe the key to attaining SYSTEM, the entire reason why Academy City was built.Toaru Kagaku no Railgun Episode 22 List of Level Categories Powers are filed under one of the following stages accordingly with their strength:Toaru Majutsu no Index Light Novel Volume 12 Effects and reactions to the program Promotion and propaganda Despite the majority of students that undergo the program are Level 0s, the prospect of attaining their very own powers is enough for people to have children go to Academy City, as with the case with Saten Ruiko.Toaru Kagaku no Railgun Episode 13 Academy City uses the mystique of gaining powers to promote people to send their children into the city as well as to attract sponsors, events such as the Daihaseisai, which showcases esper battles in regulated competitions which are normally prohibited by the city, is an example of this. Bringing in thousands of spectators and outsiders into the city, which is normally closed to outsiders. Contributing to this is one of the program's success stories, Misaka Mikoto, as she started from Level 1 and apparently worked her way up to Level 5; she is presented as proof that with enough hard work and determination, anyone can become a powerful psychic. However, because of the existence of Parameter List, she was already predicted to attain Level 5 at a young age, as is maybe the reason why researchers came to take her DNA knowing full well of the potential she showed at such a young age. Mikoto is used as the "mascot" for the city and the program, and is apparently the only Level 5 competent enough to be able to be a representative of Academy City.Toaru Kagaku no Railgun SS2: Shopping Mall Demonstration Chapter 1 Part 1 Negative aspects Foreign concerns Academy City is the first to successfully create artificial espers, because of this however, many organizations such as the Science Association and other Science side organizations desire the secrets of the program, as well the ire and suspicion of the Magic side. As consequence to this, security in the city is tight with three surveillance satellites above the city during the start of the series, a wall that separates the city from the outside world among others.Toaru Majutsu no Index Light Novel Volume 01 Chapter 1 Part 2 Domestic concerns Some of the scientists who research psychic powers try to increase a person's powers, especially if said powers are unique, via unethical methods such as dangerous drugs (e.g., the Crystallized Esper Essence and Body Crystal)Toaru Majutsu no Index Light Novel Volume 15 and experiments (e.g., the various institutions Accelerator has been through in his youth).Toaru Majutsu no Index Light Novel Volume 02 Some of these methods achieve their desired results, but others fail horribly, ending with its participants traumatized, injured, or even dead. In fact, some of the most powerful espers in Academy City are the result of these dark programs. One example is Accelerator, who was the only survivor of gruesome experiments.Toaru Majutsu no Index Light Novel Volume 12 Another is Kinuhata Saiai, whose Personal Reality was developed by studying Accelerator's own; while failing to reach Level 5, she managed to obtain "automatic activation of esper ability" similar to Accelerator's auto-reflect.Toaru Majutsu no Index Light Novel Volume 19 It is implied, through the fact that the city is always under surveillance,Toaru Kagaku no Railgun Manga Chapter 032 that Academy City's Board of Directors are aware of these experiments, but choose to turn a blind eye to them and allow the scientists that run them to do as they wish as long as the public does not know and said experiments have achieved their desired results.Toaru Majutsu no Index Light Novel Volume 03 Furthermore, Hamazura Shiage found proof that Academy City was preventing the majority of espers from developing their powers via the Parameter List. Because of the lack of facilities for espers with slow growth, some students give up entirely in attaining an esper power and become criminals or Skill-Out, armed Level 0s that are against espers. Strife between Skill-Out and espers continue to grow in Academy City, with harmless Level 0s being taken in the crossfire. Moreover, Levels are used as a status symbol for students, and especially apparent in schools such as Tokiwadai Middle School, the higher levels are more likely to treat lower levels poorly even with disdain. Relationship to Aleister Crowley's plan The true nature of the program was to create as much espers as possibly can, as so a large amount of AIM can be dispersed into the city, allowing for the creation of Kazakiri Hyouka, the key of the Imaginary Number District. The program was also setup in order for Aleister to find a being that could attain Level 6 or SYSTEM, which is what both Accelerator and Kakine Teitoku's purpose. See also *Esper *System Scan *Personal Reality Notes References